Italy's new torture method
by myumyuneko
Summary: Italy tries out a brand spanking new torture method on none other than Germany...Just how will things play out?


**Author's Note: **_So, I was inspired by this picture I saw while surfing the web-to make this silly and sexy story! So...I do hope that you'll be able to enjoy it_!

_**Disclaimer:**_Please! If I HAD actually owned hetalia it'd be completely different! Lot's ans lot's of yaoi aaaannnnddd yuri related sexiness! Me he he he. So-yeah. In other words...I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT"S CHARACTERS! THIS IS A PURELY FAN MADE FIC!

It was the perfect plan, and Italy knew-that today, he'd get just what he wanted from Germany. How could Germany say no? "I'm so brilliant! Veee! Is that him over there? Germany..." Italy grew a mischievousness smile, it spread over his entire face.

"Germany, Germany!" Germany sighed and turned around. "Yes Italy. What is it now?" Italy smiled widely, straightening up and smoothing out his suit. "I came out with a super awesome new torture system!" Germany rose a brow, now this-he thought, was certainly different! "Oh? And what is it hmm?" Italy shook his head and giggled. "No, no silly! I can't just simply _tell_ you! I have to show you!" Germany shrugged. "Well, since I'm pretty curious as to what the hell you're little torture system is-I'll let you test it on me."

Italy perked, eyes lighting up. "Really really Germany? You'll test it out for me? You'd be the first ever to try it! But-are you sure that you'll even be able to handle it?" Germany scoffed, crossing his arms. "Of course I'll be able to handle it Italy! Did you forget that I can handle anything? Whatever you throw I can dish out." Italy clapped his hands together.

"Veee~! Okay, perfect Germany~It won't be to long before you crack under my system!" Germany rolled his eyes. "Now don't be to sure of yourself. I've never cracked before." Italy swirled behind Germany, snapping his hands together with some cuffs. Italy pushed him onto the bed, opening the cuffs only to cuff him to the beds headboard.

Italy crawled back and nodded, looking over Germany with a goofy smile plastered over his face. "Get ready Germany!" Italy untied his tie, throwing it off of the bed, then his suits shirt-. "What are you doing Italy? Trying to get lighter so your blows will come harder?" Germany said with a amused twinkle in his cyan eyes.

But when Italy started to take off his pants he became silent, when his boxers were removed-his face became as red as a tomato. Italy went into the drawers by the bed, making sure that Germany would be able to see him shaking his ass as he rummaged through the drawers. When he found what he was looking for, Italy turned around and strolled slowly over to the bed, where his tie was-and Germany. He was right in front of him, eyes glittering.

A dildo.

Germany gaped at him. "If you think you are going to-." Italy cut in. "NO!" He snapped, startling him. Italy looked away from Germany. "I'm going to use it, on myself, and you are going to watch it, your going to watch all of it. Every single bit." Germany didn't think his jaw could drop any lower at this point. "Are you-are you serious Italy?" Italy bit his lip. That was a good question, but he confidently replied, "As serious as I've ever been."

Italy rand his hand down his lithe form, down his sides and touching his ribs. Then he reached for his stomach, and lower. He started to finger himself a little. Lowering his hand that was carrying the dildo, which also had bead and a button that caused it to vibrate for added pleasure. He took a deep breath before he rose his hips a little and pushed the dildo into him. He gasped, as it vibrated around in him, moaning when he got used to the tingling sensation. He slowly started to push it in deeper, and farther, squirming around on the bed sheets. "Ah, ah!"

Germany thrashed around, the handcuffs dug into his skin but he didn't give two shits. He was getting hard, and painfully hard at that too. "Italy...Let me go, NOW." He growled out frustrated by Italy's teasing. Italy only managed to shake his head and shakily say, "N-no...This is my new torture m-method. Y-You have to just suffer through a-all of it!" Germany roared and yanked down hard on the cuffs, actually managing to break them. Italy jumped in surprise. In a instant, Germany had Italy pinned on the bed. Italy squealed, eyes wide.

"Your torture method-is brilliant. But if you actually use that on someone else then I'm just going to have to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week, you got that?" Italy shivered at Germany's tone of voice. Germany licked the shell of Italy's ear, nearly tearing off his clothes. He yanked the dildo out of Italy and shoved himself into him without warning. Doing it rough, dry. Germany figured he wouldn't need to prepare him since Italy had already done that to himself already! Italy gave a small scream, before his screams soon turned into an overwhelming sense of pleasure over rippling him.

He moaned loudly with each push, each thrust. It seemed as if to Italy that Germany was getting in deeper and deeper with each thrust that he made! Germany grabbed onto Italy's member, and he began stroking him fast. Germany wasn't really good at giving out hand jobs-but still, Italy's wasn't going to complain and how could he? With Germany ravaging his asshole like he was...

Italy could tell when Germany was getting close because he started to pick up his pace, going faster.

He came inside of Italy, and after the mind blowing sex, they slept, cuddling each other. Italy wrapped up in Germany's big strong arms, blanket thrown over them...

**Author's Note: Ugh, Got lazy at the end, sorry for this crappy fic!**


End file.
